Brook drabble 2
by unknownsuckywriter
Summary: It was being stupid and refused to work, so I will just upload here. D:


This is my first 'story' (can't really call it a story because it's a challenge). You've probably seen this stuff before.

I think the official rules were this:

**- Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**- Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**- Write a "drabble" related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame  
>of the song to finish the "drabble"; you <strong>**start**** when the song starts, and stop when  
>it's over. No lingering afterwards!<strong>

**- Do ten of these "drabbles", and then post them.**

So. Fandom: One Piece. Duh. I'm not in favour of any particular pairing, so I'll just see what I write. Probably just random stuff that pops into mind.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda.

Aint no other man by Christina Aguilera (I can't spell her last name, and I try everytime)

She stared at her slim body in the mirror, shaking her hips.

She may have not been full of her self…but she knew she was hot. (isen't that the same thing?)

Running her hands down her sides, her mind traveled to the men in her crew.

They were all hot….well chopper was cute.

She even thought of brook as being hot seeing what he looked like in his old wanted picture.

Her shorts riding up her crotch, she smiled, blowing a kiss at herself.

She decided tonight she would go after….the captain was her usual….maybe the skeleton.

She slid her zipper down, letting her panties peak out (that should get brooks attention)

Pink and lacy.

He should be happy…he should allow her to do whatever she wanted….after all he had the most experience with woman.

He died when he was 38…she calculated it.

And bone is supposed to be extremely sensitive…her smile growing wider.

"…I need no other man but you…..my favorite musician" she flicked the light switch off and stode to where she thought he might be.

More than love by los lonely boys

Having the chizled body lay underneath his ovely skinny one.

The swordsman was snoring quite loudly, with a huge snot bubble emitting from his left nostril.

There bodies were coated with a sheen of sweat, and the thin cloth stuck to his ass like a second skin.

He tugged the swordsman closer, tracing one finger over the long scar on the mans chest.

"…stupid marimo…." and he drifted off to sleep.

Defying gravity (the glee cast one came on)

Sitting alone sipping his tea. He found him self feeling rather down.

Letting the hot liquid stream down his throat, he lifted his head to stare at the many stars and constellations.

Heh he didden't have a throat…

He didden't realize that the tea was gone until he went to take another sip, placing the cup back on the saucer, setting it beside him.

He stood up, hearing the soft clatter of sandels upon the wooden deck.

He wanted to laugh..but…the rubber arm linked with his.

"Oi brook…whats wrong with you today?"

"…." He was slightly embarrassed.

"hmm?"

"….I woke up to nothing again, I found your dead bodies strewn throughout the ship….and I was stuck alone again….Yohohoho…I know stupid right?"

"No."

"….no?"

"It was just a dream, a horrible one. But were all alive….see…its allright brook."

"…..Is it really?..what if.." cut off by a thumb caressing his hand and soft lips pressing agains't his cheek bone.

"See…its real."

"Yohohoho…thank you luffy-san…"

"Mhmm I love you brook…just thought you would like to know"

"I love you too captain. Yohohoho such a nice night" pulling his arm away and wrapping gently pulling the captain closer…

Cant take my eyes off of you (the jersy boys)

His mouth watered, drool wetting his overalls.

He coulden't help but stare at the delicacy before him.

He wrapped hi lips around the tip and became to slowly suck on the contents, tasting the sweetness run down his throat, spilling out through his lips.

God he never realized he loved cola this much.

Sighing as he placed the empty bottle down, he reached for another one.

"Your just to good to be true" he mumbled.

He was super excited to open his next bottle.

Devils never cry (devil may cry 3 delux edition)

He gripped his sword cane with his free hand. His other arm was missing. He needed to find it.

Getting up off the ground proved to be a challenge, as pain lanced through his body.

He clamped his jaw shut…though he had no nerves left (he shoulden't be able to feel…)

Trying once again, he bit through the pain.

They called him the devil…they tore his arm off…ruining his favorite suit.

He woulden't cry though…

Dragging him self further he spotted the off white limb, still encased in the black sleeve.

He laughed hard. Yes he found it….

Getting close enough he clamped his jaw around the limb.

Next…he needed to find a way to get back to the ship….His legs were shattered…

That was until he saw a shadow come over him…

Maybe about 6 feet high….

Oh no…

"Please.." he whispered. His voice didden't seem to work and his vision was becoming distorted.

"Brook…its me…." Crouching down, the hand pulled the limb from his jaws. "….what happened to you…."

"….zoro…zoro-san?" he asked.

"Come on lets get you to chopper…" his voice showed a hint of panic. Did he really look that bad.

As soon as arms wrapped around his middle pulling him up to a standing position..his body protested.

He had no idea a man's voice was able to make such a gut wrenching scream…

"Hey hey hey….look look I got you.." the man holding him seemed to be frantic now, rushing…he felt wind blow through his hair…

"Oi skull head….stay awake for me…okay hey! Brook…awake..stay awake" he was being told, but trying to keep his eye sockets open and aware was a difficult task.

His body was ressed onto something soft, and he could hear faint yelling…freaking out….and a hand touch his shoulder.

"Its okay now brook…you can sleep….hey hey don't cry skull head….your going to be fine now…."

He didden't realize tears were streaming down his face…but it wasen't for the reason you would think,

Zoro knew how the skeleton could be….and he gripped the mans hand. "Don't worry im not leaving you alone…I was just…"

Brook chuckled weakly. And succumbed to the darkness, for he didden't want to feel the effects of getting his arm bolted back on…

He guessed devils did cry after all…

Lets make music together (from the movie all dogs go to heaven)

He was very manic today he was told.

That was probably because he had forced the usual sleeping swordsman to waltz with him all along the ships grass.

He had done a tango with robin.

He had forced miss nami to sing bink's sake with him.

He had forced the cyborg to play his guitar while he played the grand piano.

He played a nice jazzy beat for sanji while he was cooking dinner.

He had given chopper a cup of tea with 5 spoonfulls of sugar, which had the reindeer bouncing off the walls and he somehow got doctor-san to dance around like idiots.

He had told ussop he wanted to hear a story and he would be happy to play some backup music…but unfortunaltly as ussop was speaking, brook had begun to play so fiercely he became lost in his own music and overpowered the sniper's voice.

And he had gotten so into the music he was playing marching band music tapping on the rubber mans skull, and back that he had accidently knocked the captain over (who was of course laughing histerically)

This happened all day, until they realized there was no stopping the skeleton, they even watched in awe as brook jumped from the highest mast pretending he could fly…

Nami frowned deeply, he was going to either hurt himself or someone else., so she had helped the skeleton out of his imprint on the floor holding the jittering skeleton still.

"Whats wrong with you?"

Brook only cackled madly before pressing a kiss to her forehead, wrapping a long thin arm around her shoulder.

"….lets make music together and we'll always be friends!" he said.

That was it? Well that's not so bad…she just guessed brook was in a great mood.

Blue (haley reinhart version but the original is by leann rymes)

He was so depressed today, sulking in a corner.

He hated to get the short straw and be stuck on a ship all by himself.

It would always bring back painfull memories, sitting there all lonely sipping a cup of tea.

What if they didden't come back?

That's what he was worried about.

He felt as though he could cry, so lonesome for his crewmates.

"Broooook!" luffy's voice called. And he hopped up so fast and ran over to his captain, pulling the boy into a hug.

"I missed you guys soo much!" He bellowed, picking up his captain and squeezing.

"huahhuahhuah…brook weve been gone for 20 minutes…" but luffy figured maybe if he kissed the skeleton he would feel much better. "Its not our fault you always pick the short straw."

And not wanting to hear more babbling he wrapped his rubber arms around the skeletons neck and kissed him….brook even let his explore his jaw.

"Better?"

"Very much so. Yohohohoho! But im not letting you go…"

"I woulden't want you too….come on lets go to the campfire..everyones waiting" brook nodded and lept gracefully off the railing.

Candy man (Christina aguilara)

Chopper ran to each of the stands, unaware of the various girls watching him.

Probably calling him a raccoon or anything but a reindeer.

The doctor found his favorite, a huge thing of cotton candy.

His eyes bulged out of his skull, brook said he wanted some too and he would wait for him by the music shop, if that was okay?

Chopper agreed and this is where he was now.

He asked for two, and trotted away giggling feeling the soft candy melt on his tongue.

He moaned in pleasure, and ripped off another chunk.

"Broooooook! Im back!" he yelled, seeing the skeleton emerge with a new guitar tucked underneath his arm.

"How splendid! Thank you very much chopper-san!"

"Bakaru! I don't need any thanks form you, you bastard!" he danced happily hopping onto brook lap, handing the skeleton the cotton candy cone.

….lesson number one: never allow brook to eat cotton candy with out any assistance.

The skeleton had pieces stuck to his forehead and trapped inside on eye socket.

Lesson number two: eat off brooks face.

Chopper stood up, lapping up the excess cotton candy, and jabbed his tongue into the eye socket.

Lesson number three: brook is extremely ticklish.

After a while, chopper had to steal away the skeletons cone, and scold him for eating it way to fast that's why he didden't feel very well.

"Yohohoho…I do not know how one as small as you can eat so much sweet things….I shall call you…my little candy man. Yohohohoho!"

"….sigh, come on brook…we should get back" hopping off the mans lap he led him back to the ship, forcing him to go lie down.

Heehee he was brooks candy man.

Perfect isent easy (oliver and company janet I think)

Luffy had been making fun on nami all this morning, for he caught her posing in the mirror.

He was making fun of ussop for doing that too….that was until he caught the sniper

He caught him putting on nami's make up and stealing brook's feather boa and strutting around the bathroom…

And he haden't been paying attention to where the edge of the tub was and face planted.

Mascara steaming down his face, and luffy had been rolling on the floor in tears.

Ussop had yelled something about being perfect and how it wasen't easy.

Which had luffy roaring even louder.

New York new York

The crew had somehow ended up traveling all the way to new York.

It had ended up as the biggest disaster.

Ussop and chopper had been ragged into buying watches off of a man who lived in a paper box in a corner.

Zoro had gotten lost.

Brook asked every woman he saw to see their panties (and now he coulden't see out of his left eye socket)

Nami had spent most of their money buying new clothes. (with robin of course)

Luffy had spent the rest of their money on pizza and hot dog stands.

While franky was trying all the different flavors of cola.

Sanji had some how entered a cooking contest and was live on tv.

When they all met up later they had to rush to leave (being as several cops had found their wanted posters)

They would never ever return too new york, no matter what.

Disaster.


End file.
